Oh when the Wind Blows
by singer.sitting.in.the.rain
Summary: Elisa is about to start her new life after the great war but with some minor problems. I made this life a aftermath of Harry Potter except everything is mine! I just took the idea of magic school and a war


Oh When the Wind Blows

Elisa stood on the edge of the cliff. She loved the wind that blew through her long light blue hair. The sunset always calmed her even if she slows down time to watch it longer. Elisa stood with her small wooden wand in hand, removing her slowing spell that she casted on the sun. She held her hand up and counted down…. 5…..4…..3…..2….1.

"ELISA!!!! WHERE ARE YOU???? IF YOU CASTED ANOTHER SPELL ON THE SUN MOM WILL FREAK!!!!!" shout a tall dark black haired man. Elisa turned around from the cliff and ocean to face the man known as her older brother.

"Xander, will you chill out?! Yes I did cast a spell on the sun and yes I do know Mom will scream but she won't. You want to know why?" Elisa said as her face turned red with anger and her hair turned purple. Her eyes flashed red and black. Xander looked at what his LITTLE sister was holding. It was a letter. Not just any ordinary letter. It was a letter from Degas Academy.

"NO WAY!!! I'm the older brother. I should be the one receiving awards from the war and getting things. But no my little sister who went with her boyfriend and friends go and nearly get themselves killed…." Xander started but was cut off by cheering.

"HEY ELISA!!!!! ELISA!!!! DID YOU GET YOUR LETTER???" shout a girl with purple hair, a guy with green hair and then another guy with silver hair. They ran up the hill, past Xander straight to Elisa. Each held their own letter from Degas Academy. Elisa walked over to the guy with silver hair and he wrapped his arm around Elisa's waist. Xander started to turn very red with anger.

"You, you stupid, pompous wizard! Get your grubby arm off my sister. You dragged my sister down to your level and pulled her into the war…" Xander started but was cut off again.

"XANDER!!!! You listen to me. He has a name, SPENCER! He is my boyfriend and I don't care what you say. WE are leaving tonight and there is nothing you can do about it. Mom already agreed for us to go. So don't even bother trying to stop us. Okay? Cause if you don't I swear I will hex you to oblivion. Got it?" Elisa said holding up her wand and pointing it at her brother while still standing in Spencer's embrace.

"Stace, can you help me pack? Jordan, can you find my broom? Joey borrowed it and it disappeared into the closet." Elisa said as she faced her friends before they headed down the hill leaving a shocked Xander.

By the time Xander walked into the house, Elisa stood saying goodbye to all of her family. First stood her father who stood tall with dark black hair and onyx colored eyes. Then her mother, a semi-tall woman with blue hair and crystal blue eyes. The stood her little brother Joey, who looked exactly like his father. The finally stood Elisa's little sister, Katty who looked like her mother but had her father's onyx eyes. Elisa finished saying bye to Katty and turned to Xander. She had tears in her eyes which didn't suit her. Tears rolled down from her pale grey/ blue eyes. She hugged Xander as more and more tears came rolling down her face.

She was leaving her home. For good. She would be finishing school in a month then she would start her career as a teacher. Elisa and her friends will be the youngest teachers at Degas in history.

They walked out the door and stared up at the beautiful, full moon. Spencer whispered a small spell and Elisa's bags disappeared with a 'POP'. They each mounted onto their brooms and waved a last goodbye. They flew into the moon towards their new lives leaving their childhood and teenage life.

They arrived at Degas in record time. They were greeted by all the teachers and some of the students that were helping fix the school. They all stood in formal robes, the teachers in colorful robes while the students wore regular clothes on under a simple black robe. The older students open their arms for a welcoming hug and the teachers just shook hands.

Elisa walked into her room and just stared. This was the start. The start of her new life as a teacher, a adult and a mother. Few people knew that she was about 5 months pregnant. Only Spencer; the father, the doctor, her mother, Stacey and Katty. She pulled her shirt up to reveal her small but bulging stomach.

"You know, you should lock your door. And don't worry you will be a great mother," said Spencer as he walked across the room to wrap his arms around Elisa's upper waist.

"Spence, what are we going to do. I'm 19 ½ and your 20. We are just getting out of school and I'm pregnant. Heck, I was pregnant during the war and I still hexed people," Elisa said looking up at Spencer through her hair which was falling straight into her eyes.

"Well, first it might help if we get through your brother visiting on your birthday which is a month from now. So, we definitely have to tell him then because it will be visible by then. And also then 3 months after that, the baby will be born. We have a lot more to worry about, like your brother," Spencer answered as he leaned in for a kiss. They kissed for about 15 seconds before Stacey and another girl, Emily, walked in on them.

"Hey, Elisa and I guess Spencer too, could we have some help. Something is wrong with Soledad. She locked herself in the bathroom and if we cast a spell to open the door it bounces off. Since this is your area for both of you, could you help please," Stacey asked with a worried look.

"Hey, why don't I find her boyfriend? Elisa, I think you said he was one of the guys cleaning and fixing the school, right," Spencer asked looking at Elisa. She nodded as she rubbed the back of her neck. She was exhausted and being pregnant didn't help at all either.

They each headed their ways, Elisa and the girls to the locked bathroom and Spencer to find Soledad's boyfriend. Elisa walked to the door and the others stood back as she tried. First she tried her famous method of just knocking on the door and asking what was wrong. When there was no answer just sniffles, Elisa took manners into her own hands. She started to whisper a spell but stopped when the door opened. Soledad stood with puffy red eyes even though they are green. She stood in a pink bathrobe over a blue tank top and baggy striped sweat pants. Elisa stepped forward and grabbed Soledad's hand and pulled her out the door. Emily and Elisa pulled Soledad down the hall to her room and pushed her down to sit on the bed. Stacey came back with garbage can in hand. She tilted down so everyone could see the contents, pregnancy test. Elisa looked at Soledad with a sympathetic look. Loud thumps came towards the room and as voices could be heard, Soledad started to cry again. Spencer and Cole walked in with shocked face. Elisa turned to look at Spencer with a much sorrow filled look. Spencer could tell what was wrong and pushed Cole towards Soledad. Emily and Stacey got up and walked out the door. Elisa gave a hug to Soledad and walked out with Spencer. As they walked back to their rooms to change for dinner, everyone could hear the shouting and screaming coming from Soledad's room.

Dinner went fast, and Elisa climbed up the stairs for bed. She was exhausted and was forced to eat. Everyone made sure she ate and she hated it. 'I'm going to be so sick in the morning.' Elisa thought. She reached her room and screamed, Spencer was sitting on the bed waiting for her. No one had told her she got to stay with Spencer, in the same room.

"Hey, chill sweetie. Okay, well Minny figured it out about us. So she said I can live with you now. Is that okay, I know it is sudden but I love you too much," Spencer said. He walked over to Elisa and pulled her into his embrace. They walked to the bed and crawled in. They slept, in each other's embrace until the sun rose. Right when the sun rose, Elisa jumped up and ran straight to her bathroom. Spencer stirred and got up. He sleepily walked over to Elisa and helped her up once she was done with her morning sickness.

One month later.

Elisa walked down the hall to go teach her Advance Hexing class. Everyone now knew that she was pregnant because it showed. Walked down the hall with a frown she entered her room with loud cheers.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PROFESSOR ELISA!!!" cried her class. Today was her birthday and she was dreading every second of it. Her family was going to be arriving very soon. And since only her father and brother, Xander didn't know about the pregnancy. Joey found out when school first started for this year and he had his sister as a teacher. The whole school is holding a huge party for Elisa tonight. So tonight she has to greet and thank everyone. It is going to be a long night.

Soledad, Stacey and Emily walked into Elisa's room about 10 minutes before the party. There sat Elisa in a total melt down.

"I can't do this... I can't tell my over-protective brother and father that I'm pregnant and I'm only 20... I just give up," Elisa said through sobs. Soledad understood her pain. She had just told her parents about 2 weeks ago.

They walked down to the party, half dragging Elisa down. She looked beautiful even for a 6 month pregnant twenty year old. Her father and brother stood talking with Minny at the podium at the far end of the ballroom. Everyone turned to face both Elisa and now Spencer how stood behind her.

Elisa tapped her wand to her neck and spun it counter-clockwise. Her voice echoed but not to loud through the ballroom.

"Okay, well everyone thank you for coming to my party. And also I have an announcement if everyone didn't realize by now. But I'm about 6 months pregnant. So I won't be around super long because this baby makes me so exhausted," Elisa said as she removed her wand from her neck. She descended further down the stairs to be greeted by oh-so-very-angry brother and father.

"YOU BACK STABBING SPOILED BRAT!!!! YOU KNOCKED UP MY SISTER, DIDN'T TELL ME OR ANYONE IN MY FAMILY THEN DRAGGED HER INTO WAR!!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU????" Xander screamed. His face was so red from anger it could make a tomato jealous.

"XANDER YOU LISTEN TO ME!!!! I TRIED TO HAVE THIS DISCUSSION BEFORE I LEFT BUT NO YOU HAD TO ARGUE ABOUT ME GOING TO DEGAS AND ME IN LOVE WITH SPENCER!!!!!!! SO YOU ARE GOING TO LISTEN TO ME NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL USE ONE OF MY WORST HEXES ON YOU!!!" Elisa screamed back at her brother. Elisa ran out and straight to her room. She sent one of her best spells on the door so nothing or no one could get in. She was powerful enough to live in her room for about 3 months.

ABout 2 months and 1/2 months later.

Elisa stood staring at herself in the mirror. She found out that her family felt so bad about what happened so they stayed at the school after she ran out of her own party. Her pregnancy was soon to end and she needed help.

"I'm going to open my door tomorrow. Because I predict the baby shall be born within the next couple of days. Since I was pregnant for about 2 weeks before I told anyone or got check," Elisa said to herself. She stared at herself in the mirror before making food appear with a flick of her wand. Once she finished she crawled into her bed with a feeling of insecurity. Elisa got up and tiptoed to her door and made it one-way see through. Outside sat Spencer trying everything on her door. Piles of books surrounded him as he tired literally everything under the sun. Elisa released her spells and opened the door. Spencer jumped up and kissed Elisa about a hundred times in 1 minute.

"Elisa, oh my god. You're okay, I was so worried about you. You okay, is the baby okay?" Spencer asked as he held Elisa tight.

"Spence, I'm fine and so is the baby. I'm sorry that I worried you so but I just couldn't handle my party or family so I locked myself away. I..." Elisa said but stopped when a cold feeling was felt on Elisa's toes. Elisa looked down and realized that her water broke.

"Spence, the baby... its coming!" Elsa said as Spencer quickly pick her up and teleported her straight to the infirmary. About 3 hours later of screaming, Elsa held her baby girl in her arms. Her family and friends filed into the room slowly but once they saw Elisa with a baby they woke up and ran to her. Spencer stood over her as everyone smiled and were happy that she was alive, out of her room and that she had the baby.

"Elisa, I'm sorry about my behavior but all of us have one question for the two of you. What is the name of the baby?" Xander asked looking at his feet.

" We decided that the baby's name will be Luna," Elisa said. Elisa and Spencer decided that they will marry about 2 months after they settle in a house with the baby close to the Academy.


End file.
